Love to Hate You
by Dances With Monkeys
Summary: He smirked while I was reprimanded...For his mistake. Jane/Felix


**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. I do own a incredibly bulk Rottweiler named Mikie though.**

**Yes this is Jane/Felix and rated for language.**

**I tried my best to stay in character because I do not see Jane as 'soft' or 'nice'.**

**If I get enough reviews I will consider a sequel.**

* * *

Felix is just going to stand there as I get my ass handed to me isn't he?

That stupid bitch.

I glare at him through my hood as Caius and Aro double team me, but I don't dare flinch when their voices get too loud that it even hurts my strong ears. I just try to concentrate on other things and separate myself from the situation.

I concentrate on revenge against Felix and the pain as I bite my lip. I don't concentrate on all of the hooded eyes on me, the 'favorite' getting reprimanded. I do not show fear because when you show weakness the sharks will smell blood in the water.

My fellow Guard members are the sharks and my Masters are drawing my blood.

I glare at him hoping he can feel my hatred.

I am unable to see his eyes through the dark hood, but I can see his perfect lips and he is smirking at me. So he likes to stand there and watch me burn for his mistakes?

Bastard.

"Do you understand the importance Jane?" Master Aro asks and I realize I wasn't even listening to what he had said and also that he used my name. Usually it is some pet name of sorts to show his affection.

So that means lying is the key here and I bow my head relishing in the shadow of my robes. "Yes Master and I will not disappoint you again."

"You are dismissed." Aro replies turning away from me and I'm thankful to no longer be the concentration of his cloudy burgundy gaze.

"Let Jane's mistake be an example to the rest of you." Caius addresses the rest of the Guard and I notice that damn smirk is still planted on Felix's face.

I hear my fellow Guard members murmur a collective, 'yes master.'

"Good." Caius smiles with a sadistic glint to his features. I enjoy the pain of others, and even _I _think Caius is fucking nuts. "Dismissed."

I listen to the rhythm of the cloaked footsteps as they head for the exit of the bright throne room, I wait a moment and head for the door in silence without even a second glance at the towering figure waiting in the corner. A smirk still etched in his flawless features.

* * *

After walking all the way to my room in the East Wing of the castle, I decide going out on a hunting trip may be best. Mainly because my temper is flaring after the shameless stares and whispers I heard as I walked through the halls and corridors to my room—well more of a suite.

I must get out before I do something I will regret later. I freeze before opening the large dark door and then amend my thought. I won't _regret_ anything; I must get out before I do something that I will get yelled at for.

I walk through the door of my suite and to take out some of my frustration, I slam it behind me before sliding down it. I let my short legs lay slack and spread slightly, there's no need to be flawless and proper in the privacy of my own room.

I toss my hood back and lean my head back against the door with a sigh.

"I'm finally free of those imbeciles." I mutter to myself as I let down my medium length blonde locks.

"Aw, I'm hurt, you believe me to be an _imbecile_?" I stiffen at the sound of the deep familiar voice, the voice of the vampire who screwed me over on our mission today.

_Felix_

"What are you doing in _my_ room?" I hiss bringing myself to my feet at an inhuman speed and ignoring his question.

"I came by for a visit." I hear his voice, but I do not see him until I make my way down the short hallway into the main part of my room. Once I make it to the sitting area of my room, it is quite obvious where he is seeing as he is absolutely huge. He is sitting in the corner looking menacing, with a damn smirk on his face.

I cross my arms across my chest and let out a sigh, "Once again I will ask. What are you doing here?"

He moves out of the shadows and I look over his body. He is always perfectly kept and his dark chocolate locks are perfectly messy. His chalky stone skin is a perfect complement to his burgundy eyes. He moves closer to me and he looks down at me studying me, and I think for a second he will actually take me seriously.

But then he mocks me by crossing his mammoth arms over his chest, which is covered by an expensive looking wool coat and perfectly tailored suit. I roll my eyes and move around the vampire who is known as the muscle of the Volturi Guard, heading for my closet.

I absolutely hate him.

_No you don't,_ the voice in the darkest furthest part of my mind whispers, and I quickly chase the thought away.

Okay I don't hate him _all _of the time…Just most of the time.

I whip the doors to my large closet open and begin to scan through my wardrobe, looking for something dark, but also subtle as to not draw attention when I hunt.

Aro doesn't usually like us hunting on our own, usually he just prefers us stay in and have our food brought to us but there _are_ exceptions to every rule. I slide my black Volturi robe off and hang it on a hook, and then slide on a dark grey wool jacket. Tonight there will be an exception, or there will be a few less members of the Guard after I slaughter them.

I grin at the thought; my present company would be the first to go. I glare back at him with my nearly black eyes.

_Maybe._

"Where are you going?" He asks watching me with intensely.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am going for a hunt." I hiss in response as I shut my closet doors with an unnecessary amount of force. I move swiftly over to my full length mirror and take in my small frame.

I do not look horrible, but I am in definite need of a hunt. I notice as I take in the trademark bruises under my eyes and the darkness of my eyes. I usually do not wait this long to feed, but the mission had taken a lot longer than expected. I glare at the figure behind me in the mirror.

_It took longer because of him…_ I sneer mentally.

He flashes a condescending smirk at me and I snap. I grab the closest thing to me which happens to be a stone with an engraved quote on it, and I go to launch it right at his face but he was one step ahead of me.

He grabs my wrist and the stone drops to the floor. I try to yank away, but the attempt is useless because of his tremendous and deadly strength. His grip is almost painful. He smiles down at me as he towers over my frame and I actually feel frail. I notice a stray strand of hair fall into his eyes, and instinctively without thinking I brush it away with my free hand. _Why did I do that?_

His smile becomes warm, which completely catches me off guard. What also surprises me is his grip on my wrist loosens, but he doesn't let it go. He begins to trace soft circles on the back of my hand.

Felix is not one to be warm about _anything_ and he certainly doesn't trace things softly.

What the hell?

I notice him lean down slightly, but what confuses me is I feel myself leaning towards him. I feel almost engrossed by his eyes, and just as my lips are about to meet his and as my eyes flutter close…

The voice in my head screams, what the fuck are we about to do?

I shove him away hard, catching him completely off guard and he stumbles slightly backward. I hear him let out a low growl as I collect my blonde hair into a low bun, heading toward the door of my bedroom.

"I'm going to hunt." I say curtly slamming the door behind me, trying to wrap my head around what almost happened.

* * *

My favorite part of a hunt is the chase.

I love the thrill that is chasing my prey and knowing that they have no chance of escaping my grasp. I also love watching them _try _to escape.

Tonight, my prey of choice is an attractive male by the name of Jordan. It just so happens he was just passing through a little town on the outskirts of Volterra. He is quite tall at about six foot, but almost anyone is tall as compared to my five foot two frame.

At least I am a vampire, which is the top of the food chain.

I watch his tan skin shine with sweat in the moonlight as he runs through the woods, trying to escape me and my dark eyes. His strawberry locks blowing behind him in the wind.

"Silly boy," I chuckle, "didn't your mother ever teach you not to follow pretty girls into the woods?" It was too easy, he was all too eager to follow a young beautiful girl into the woods to have some 'fun.'

It was far too easy.

I let him get a little farther ahead of me, so I can listen a little longer to the quick rhythm of his beating heart, footsteps, and heaving breathing. It is almost like a melody of a song the way it all fits together.

Soon I get bored of the melody surrounding me and close the distance between us. I slam him easily against a tree and hold him there with ease, even as he struggles.

He looks down at me with terror in his eyes, "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you," I smile, "too much."

My other favorite part of the hunt is to watch and feel the prey die.

Before he can scream I pull his neck down to my lips and bite through the skin of his neck. My teeth breaking through his skin like a knife cuts through warm butter and I am rewarded with the thick liquid coating my throat. His blood, a very sweet and thick liquid, gives me momentary relief from the almost constant burning thirst in the back of my throat.

Once I am satisfied I let him fall to the ground with a thud and I stand their staring down at him momentarily enjoying the peace of the moment—the peace that is death.

The peace is short lived as I take in the silence, which makes me feel oddly alone. Loneliness is a sign of weakness, I scold myself inwardly.

I grab the back of the man's shirt, realizing I have already forgotten his name, as I drag him through the thick forest. I am always prepared, so I head for an already dug hole to dump the worthless body. I walk for a moment into a deeper and rarely visited part of the forest where my whole is dug. I drop my grip on his shirt and nudge him into the hole with my foot. A quiet thud, the only proof there is even life in this part of the woods.

It's the first time I notice the eerie silence.

I glance around with furrowed eyebrows wondering why the forest is so silent. There is usually at least _a little _sound when I'm out here after a meal.

"You are very graceful when you hunt." A familiar voice breathes behind me and I tense.

Felix.

I spin around on my heels and glare up at him, "What are you stalking me now? Was it not good enough that I was blamed for your mistake, but now you want to follow me around as a constant reminder?"

He doesn't do what I expect; a smirk doesn't spread across his perfectly sculpted lips.

…._Perfectly sculpted lips?..._ What the fuck is going on with me today?

He portrays no emotions as he towers over me, but after a moment he does answer me. "I'm sorry."

I frown up at him, staring into his burgundy eyes, "You're _sorry_?" I ask unbelieving, this must be some sort of trick or game.

"Yes, I shouldn't have let you take the fall today."

I glare up at him and he frowns down at me.

We stand frozen inches away from each other for a long moment, until he breaks the silence.

"This is the time when you accept my apology." He whispers deeply, his eyes dancing with humor… and something else that I do not recognize.

I smile a rare smile, a genuine smile. "I will consider it."

He smiles and his teeth shine in the pale moonlight, both of us standing out in the shadowy woods. He takes a step closer to me and now we are close enough that I can feel his light breath on my skin and I can feel his scent cloud my senses. I feel almost intoxicated by him.

I take a step back needing to escape the intoxication and shake my head lightly.

He takes a step again towards me and I go to take another step back, but as always, he is one step ahead of me. He shoves me swiftly against the bark of a tree and I feel the unnecessary wind whoosh out of me.

I glare up at him again and go to shove him, "What the fuc—"

—But I am interrupted by his lips crashing against my own and at first I go to shove him away, which is and always be completely useless. Then I notice that deep down… I am actually enjoying the feeling of his cool lips against my own.

Not a familiar feeling.

Don't get me wrong I have enjoyed different activities with a few of my more attractive meals before I kill them… but never of this caliber. I didn't enjoy it quite this much. I notice his large hand make its way to the back of my head locking it in place as the kiss deepens. He hands trailing shamelessly over my curves.

It becomes too much.

I slide quickly out of his grasp and move five feet away from him catching my unneeded breath.

"We can't do this." I whisper trying to understand the emotions I am feeling. I definitely hate this creature before me, but I also have other feelings. I hate to admit it, but nicer lighter feelings.

_Love._

I gasp inwardly, where the hell did _that _word come from?

"Why not?" He growls and I shiver involuntarily at the intensity of his glare. I notice hurt flash through his eyes.

I frown at myself, _I don't shiver_. Then I frown at him, _he_ doesn't show feelings such as pain. Ever.

"It isn't right!" I yell back as I begin to pace running my fingers through my loosened hair.

"What isn't right about it?" He mimics my movement and thumbs through his chocolate locks.

"We," I use my hands to point at myself and him, "_hate _each other. Everyone knows it. Hell I admit it proudly that you are an asshole!"

"I know," he hisses lowly, "I hate you too with such a passion that sometimes I just—" he cuts himself off calming himself down.

"I hate you, but I love you just as much as I hate you."

I growl, there's the 'L' word again.

"Fine!" He growls back, "Jane, I want you to admit that you don't feel the exact same way."

I think about this for a moment as he glares at me and I glare right back. Two sets of bright burgundy eyes boring harshly into each other.

Damn it.

He _is _right.

Fuck.

I move quickly this time and throw myself roughly into his arms and this time _he _is the one against the tree. I take his lips with mine roughly and we start up again what we were just doing.

Then I pull again, and this time I smile wickedly up at him. "I hate you."

"I love you too." He growls as he pushes me to the ground roughly and following me down soon after.

* * *

**If I get enough reviews I will consider a sequel. :) Now, review my pretties! :)**


End file.
